Sharon Carter
Sharon Carter, also known as Agent 13, is a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., who now works for the CIA. Sharon was among the many who died when Thanos completed the Infinity Gauntlet and wiped out half the life in the universe. However, 5 years later, she was resurrected by Bruce Banner; via the Infinity Stones. Biography ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Nick Fury assigns her to watch over Steve Rogers as his next door neighbor and it is implied that the two have some feelings for each other. Natasha Romanoff attempts to get Steve to ask her out but it fails. When Nick Fury is shot at Steve's apartment, Sharon arrives, revealing her cover. She then takes care of Fury until help arrives but he seemingly dies. Later she is part of a team ordered to hunt down Steve in the investigation of Nick Fury's death. It is unknown how much she did to help them. When Steve hacked into the speakers and revealed HYDRA's plans, she participated in helping Steve and stating true to S.H.I.E.L.D.. She later went on to join the CIA after S.H.I.E.L.D's collapse. Captain America: Civil War ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War Due to the completion of Thanos' genocidal mission of collecting the 6 Infinity Stones, Sharon was among many individuals who were killed along with half of all life in the universe. Avengers: Endgame 5 years later, Sharon, along with all the other victims of the Decimation, was resurrected by Bruce Banner; via the Infinity Stones. The Falcon and the Winter Soldier ''To be added Character traits Young and attractive, Sharon is guided by a strong moral compass and is not afraid to speak out when her ethics are challenged. Abilities *'Expert Spy:' Sharon pretended to be a nurse well enough that Natasha Romanoff referred to her by that title until her cover was blown. *'Expert Marksman:' During Sharon's shooting range test for the CIA, she was perfect with every shot. *'Expert Martial Artist:' As a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Sharon has received training in martial arts fighting. Sharon demonstrated proficiency in performing a series of martial arts kicks in a brief fight with Winter Soldier. Relationships *Peggy Carter - Aunt; deceased. *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Neighbor, ally and love interest. *Everett Ross - Ally. *Nick Fury - Former superior. *Alexander Pierce - Former superior turned enemy; deceased. *Brock Rumlow - Enemy; deceased. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Unwilling enemy turned ally. *Thanos - Killer; deceased. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (First appearance) - Emily VanCamp **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Emily VanCamp **''Avengers: Endgame'' (Picture shown) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (TV series) **''The Falcon and the Winter Soldier'' - Emily VanCamp Behind the scenes *Before Emily VanCamp was cast as Sharon, Anna Kendrick, Felicity Jones, Imogen Poots, Teresa Palmer, Alison Brie, Emilia Clarke, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Elizabeth Olsen and Jessica Brown Findlay were considered for the part. Trivia *In the comics, Sharon Carter is the niece of Peggy Carter and eventually falls in love with Steve Rogers. The acknowledgement is not made in the film, though Sharon tells Steve that she was talking to her aunt on the phone, who she describes as an "insomniac", as she was doing her laundry. *In Captain America: The First Avenger, Amanda Righetti who portrayed an unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent used the call "Code 13" as a reference to both Peggy and Sharon. Gallery ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Agent13-sharon.jpg SharonCarter-TWS.png tumblr inline n0e6upNGoS1qefc3n.jpg Sharoncarter.jpg Captainamerica2532742de8f96b.jpg CapTWS-2581.jpg Cap2 7331.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art CATWS-Sharon Carter-Agent13jpg.jpg|Promotional Poster. AgentCarter CATWS-Trust.jpg SharonCarter-DontTrust-CATWS.jpg ''Captain America: Civil War'' Sharon Carter.jpg Sharon Steve2.jpg Steve Sharon1.jpg Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 30.JPG Civil War Empire 04.jpg Sq1X90q.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art CW Fathead Render 03.png Agent13 CACW.jpg Agent Carter 13 cw.png Civil War Agent 13 Char art.png Civil War Promo 02.jpg TeamCap-teamRosters.jpg Civil War Promo 03.jpg TeamCaptainAmerica-rosters.jpg Captain America Civil War - EW Promo Textless Full.jpg Avengers divided.png CivilWar-battleground.jpg Captain America Civil War-faceoff.jpg TeamCap.jpg Civil War Promo Agent-13.jpg Captain America Civil War by Paolo Rivera.jpg Captain America Civil War Filming 001.JPG Captain America Civil War Filming 002.JPG Captain America Civil War Filming 003.JPG Captain America Civil War Filming 004.JPG CarterCW.jpg The Falcon and the Winter Soldier To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Agent 13 TFatWS concept art.jpg See Also *Sharon Cooperman Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Captain America characters Category:The Falcon and the Winter Soldier characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:CIA agents Category:Love interest Category:Allies Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Revived